


I Have Everything But You

by Jenla



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenla/pseuds/Jenla
Summary: Kylo Ren is the new supreme leader. He has everything, more than his own grandfather ever had, and yet, he feels empty.He believes the bond is closed forever but one day he feels her and him...





	I Have Everything But You

He was resenting her, Kylo Ren felt betrayed and abandoned.  
The power he held was nothing compared to the dreams that haunted him all nights.  
It was always the same dream, he was living in some green area, a lake was near, he was taking a little girl hand. he felt a complete peace, sense of fulfillment. The little girl no older than five, had beautiful black hair, beautiful curls and pale skin.  
He felt a pair of arms enfolding him with care and love, he turned to his left side and looked at her with adoration and wonder. Rey, beautiful and radiant, was there, by his side. She was the mother of that baby girl and his wife.  
He felt his life complete, for the first time he wasn't alone and abandoned. Ben had everything.  
\---

As the new supreme leader, he learned some aspects of the first order he never knew. He never considered himself handsome, so when a couple of young girls, some of then just eighteen, were send to him he was really surprised. Some of them virgins, or so they said.  
General Hux was smirking.

  
“Enjoy Supreme Leader”.

  
Kylo Ren was speechless, he knew Hux was a depraved. But never to this extent, some of the girls were crying out loud.  
He stared at them again and for the first time noticed they were almost naked. Kyo felt nauseous, he was a monster, but not that kind of monster.  
And deep down he knew he was ruined for other woman. Rey is the only one he would ever desire.

  
“Don't worry, I wont touch any of you” he said.

  
The girls gave him a look of disbelief, but said nothing.  
Kylo took a little device and spoke out loud on purpose.

  
“Please I want you to come here, and took all those ladies to the ship, you will send them to the next planet you feel secure”.

  
“You wont touch us?”asked the older one.

  
Kylo didn't answered the question, instead he took some clothes.  
“I don't have anything your size, but this might work until you arrive to a safe place, I will give each of you a good number of credits so you can start anew” he was serious. Some of the girls started to cry in relief.

  
“Why are you doing this?” asked again the same girl, with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes.

  
He looked at her and sighed.

  
“I don’t need concubines, I am not that kind of man, and I believe you would appreciate a life of your own, I don't believe you would like a lifetime of prostitution” he remarked with an emotionless face.  
\---

The next day, all the girls were freed. Hux used this to spread nasty rumors, but Kylo ignored them.  
Kylo was always expecting some kind of treason he wasn't stupid to believe Hux wont betray him, It was probably the fact that he was trying to really change the First Order ways, at the moment he wasn’t chasing the resistance. And some generals were obviously upset by this.  
Kylo Ren had everything but he didn't have the one thing he desired the most, her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new idea. I don't think this will be long, perhaps ten chapters.  
> A Ben Solo pain train I hope you enjoy.


End file.
